<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect You by queen_of_demons_and_hell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484658">Protect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_demons_and_hell/pseuds/queen_of_demons_and_hell'>queen_of_demons_and_hell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_demons_and_hell/pseuds/queen_of_demons_and_hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greenbriar's have their own reality TV show. Madoc is the head security guard. A mix up requires Madoc to ask his daughters to step in and help out. Taryn refuses (the beech) but Jude and Vivi accept. Jude gets assigned to Dain Greenbriar. Working for Dain, Jude uncovers some dirty secrets involving the family and friends. She strives to uncover these secrets and above all, keep her charge safe. But threats to the Greenbriar's lead to Jude guarding the youngest. Who also happens to be the biggest pain-in-the-ass. When working for his brother, avoiding Cardan was easier (she couldn't always) but now it's impossible. Deaths of people in the Greenbriar family, infidelity, love, and above all; pain. Why couldn't Vivi's father have been a carpenter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte &amp; Nicasia, Jude Duarte &amp; Taryn Duarte, Jude Duarte &amp; Vivienne Duarte, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Taryn Duarte/Locke, Taryn Duarte/Nicasia, Vivienne Duarte/Heather, Vivienne Duarte/Rhyia Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Have To Guard Dain; God Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can someone help me? I can’t get these damn heels Dad wants us to wear on.” Rhyia yelled, followed by some crashing noises. My older half-sister, Vivi, and I looked at each other then at where the commotion came from.</p><p>"You're closer to her," I said, stepping back with my hands raised.</p><p>Vivi sighed and steeled her shoulders back marching down to the door marked Rhyia Greenbriar.</p><p>Vivi and I were only here at all because Vivi’s father (my adopted father) had called and asked us to look after the female Greenbriar's for a short time. Vivi and I had grudgingly marched down here from our penthouse (A gift from Eldred Greenbriar to my father, for what I’m not certain) in hoodies sweatpants, and sneakers at four am.</p><p>The Greenbriar's were the family Madoc was ‘in charge of’. They had their own reality show, and my father was the head security guard. Madoc had trained Vivi, Taryn - my twin sister - and me to defend ourselves and others from a young age. Since he got the job with the Greenbriar's we had been asked to come down at all odd hours if Madoc couldn’t get any of his employees down fast enough. Taryn always refused, besides, she lived with her fiancé anyway, but Vivi and I came down until we were relieved when the actual guards showed up.</p><p>I watched as Rhyia’s door cracked open just enough for Vivi to slip in and walked across the trailer and peeked out the window, a hand resting on the pocket I had thrown my gun - well Madoc’s gun - into.</p><p>It was a grey rainy morning, the rain drizzled down, obscuring my view of the trailer only a few hundred feet away. That was where the male Greenbriar’s were at the moment, and where I was glad I wasn’t.</p><p>At another crash, I turned away from the window and half-jogged across the trailer to Rhyia’s room. I knocked with my knuckle “Rh-Miss. Greenbriar, is everything alright? Vivi?” When I didn’t hear anything my hand tightened over the handgun. Nothing ever really happened while Vivi and I were here, so I was unsure what exactly to do. Madoc had only drilled the basics in our heads.</p><p>1) Their lives mean more than ours do, protect them</p><p>2) Shoot first, ask questions later</p><p>I knocked again, more insistent. </p><p>“Jude?” I head Vivi call. </p><p>I relaxed a little, “Vi, what’s happening is everything alright?”</p><p>“Oh- yeah. Rhyia keeps knocking shit over.” I heard an embarrassed laugh.</p><p>Vivi slipped out the door and I could see Rhyia making a vulgar gesture before Vi closed the door behind her.</p><p>“Can you check on Elowyn?” Vivi asked. “I’m gonna run outside real quick and call Heather.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Shut up. You know she’s in a different timezone.” Vivi pouted. “She’s up now so I’m going to call!”</p><p>I threw up my hands. “Go for it. Just don’t blame me when Dad yells at you.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “My central purpose on this earth is to annoy and piss off that man as much as possible,” She shrugged, her phone already in her hand, as she walked backward towards the door. “Just doing my job.”</p><p>I turned to knock on Elowyn’s door just as Vivi poked her head back in the trailer. “Don’t think of romancing any female Greenbriar while I leave you unsupervised.” She wagged her finger.</p><p>I snorted, “I don’t want to get involved with the Greenbriar’s any more than just being Dad’s clients. So don’t worry.”</p><p>I didn’t want to spend time dissecting the look she was giving me so I looked away.</p><p>I knocked on Elowyn’s door. “Miss Greenbriar? Just checking everything’s alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Her soft voice carried through the room. “But can you zip up my dress?”</p><p>“Of course.” I let myself into her room.</p><p>I was immediately bombarded with the over-floral scent. Elowyn’s walls were covered with paintings, local artists, famous artists, and dedicated fans who sent their own work to her. There was always classical music playing from somewhere in her room, and I wasn’t sure anybody knew where it came from. Elowyn was probably one of the nicest Greenbriar’s out there, if not the nicest. But that didn’t mean I could stand being in her room for more than ten minutes and any given time.</p><p>I went over to where she was standing and zipped her dress. She saw me in the mirror and looked at me with quickly veiled disgust. I only rolled my shoulders back, I’d stopped allowing things like that to get to me a long time ago.</p><p>She vaguely shooed me out, her acrylic nails typing vigorously on her phone.</p><p>I did not understand that woman in the slightest.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>My phone buzzed from my hoodie pocket and I pulled it out, seeing a text from Madoc. Vivi and I were leaning against the wall again. When I’d come out Vivi was already back inside, explaining to me, with such extreme sadness I almost laughed, ‘She couldn’t talk, she had to get to an appointment.’</p><p>“He’s almost here,” I told Vivi, typing a response and sticking my phone back in my pocket.</p><p>She moaned, closing her eyes, “That means I can go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah,” I agreed.</p><p>She opened an eye and looked at me, “What’s the matter, Jude?”</p><p>“What? Oh - nothing, just tired and distracted.” I lied.</p><p>She hums in acknowledgment.</p><p>“Girls!” Madoc’s booming voice echoed through my skull and we pushed off the wall to go greet him.</p><p>He kissed us both on the cheek and when Vivi went to leave he held out his hand.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, girls.”</p><p>Vivi and I exchanged looks, that couldn’t be good.</p><p>“I know you don’t have college degrees in this field. You,” He looked at me, “Are under the age of 22.” I’d turned 21 last month, but Eldred had a weird rule about his official appointments being under the age of 22. “However, we’re running low and I’m going to need to assign you a Greenbriar to look after.”</p><p>Vivi actually whimpered and I just ran a hand down my face.</p><p>“Which ones? And for how long?” Vivi asked, already resigned. </p><p>“Vivi, I want you to look after Elowyn.”</p><p>Vivi smiled. Elowyn didn’t cause trouble and was her father’s favorite. In real life, she was most everybody’s favorite too but in the show, the watchers favored the more dramatic of the bunch.</p><p>“And Jude,” I held my breath, “I would like you to look after Dain for me.”</p><p>I released a breath and nodded. Dain. I could look after Dain. He wasn’t the worst. I’m not saying he was great either. But he was okay. </p><p>“It’ll only be for a couple of months. Again, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“When?” Vivi asked.</p><p>“Now,” Madoc winced at Vivi’s shriek. </p><p>“Dad,” I said, “We aren’t even dressed ‘cause we were planning on going back to bed after you got back. At least let us shower, change, and eat, and then we’ll be down here. Right,” I cut a look at Vivi who met my eyes then nodded vehemently.</p><p>Madoc considered this. “I suppose that makes sense,” He ceded.</p><p>Vivi took the win and ran with it. Literally. As soon as he said that she bolted, sprinting full force out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. I didn’t waste time either, and as I ran out of the trailer I heard Madoc’s deep chuckle behind me.</p><p>Once I was far enough away from Madoc I slowed to a walk. I heard the roar of her motorcycle, and I wondered how she’d even gotten so far away so quickly. I had a sneaking suspicion she broke time and space just so she could be home and have the hot water first. She was my ride, and she just took off. Hot water superiority, I suppose.</p><p>I breathed out a chuckle (It was still too early. I wasn’t putting that much energy into laughing) and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stuck my earbuds in my ears and pressed play on my playlist.</p><p>I hummed along to the song as I walked home. The streets were almost completely vacant, save for a few stray cars. The early morning commute hadn’t happened yet, further proof that waking us up at this hour against our will was nothing but ungodly.</p><p>I’d reached our penthouse apartment. I sighed through my nose, ‘Penthouse apartment’ it sounded ridiculous. Why did we need a penthouse apartment? Oh right, we didn’t, but I guess it was nice.</p><p>When I got up to our apartment I was proven right. Vivi was already in the shower. I went over and banged on the bathroom door, “Don’t use all the hot water!”</p><p>I tossed my gun and phone on the kitchen island, next to Vivi’s, shucking off my hoodie and tossing it somewhere.</p><p>I slipped off my tennis shoes as I walked to my bedroom. I threw myself on my bed, taking a deep breath. I hadn’t asked Madoc how long we’d be watching the Greenbriar’s, but I knew that as long as I had to accompany Dain, I’d see my least favorite Greenbriar somewhere.</p><p>Cardan Greenbriar was the bane of my entire existence. We’d never gotten along. No. Scratch that. We detested each other. When we were in high school, we were academic enemies. Cardan always made it his job to make me feel like I, a daughter born from infidelity didn’t belong in that school. With the elite. In a way, he was right. I never felt like I fit in there. No matter how hard I fought. Things got extremely messy between me, Taryn, and Cardan and his nightmare posse. By graduation, I thought I had finished with him, despite knowing Madoc worked for Eldred. Then Madoc got promoted and started asking Vivi and I to help with whatever he needed involving the Greenbriars. And now, boom. I can’t get rid of him, but I do my best to avoid him.</p><p>I distantly heard the shower turn off and I pushed myself off the bed. Vivi emerged from the bathroom in her towel, flashing me a quick smirk before she hurried to her bedroom, “I didn’t use all the hot water!”</p><p>“Sure you didn’t!” </p><p>“Trust me more, Jude!”</p><p>“Only when you become trustworthy!”</p><p>“Bitch!”</p><p>“Love you too, sis!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>That was how most of our conversations went, though the ‘bitch’ varied depending on the argument.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Once I was in the shower, water streaking down my body I really thought about what watching Dain would entail, and I started to question why I was needed at all. He had his own team, who all went by codenames, and seemed to know everything about everyone, everywhere. They already were with him everywhere, behind the cameras during every shoot. The Bomb, The Roach, and The Ghost. Nobody really knew who they were, besides Madoc. But, despite my pressing, he never revealed where he or Dain or even Eldred found them. They suddenly just appeared one day, surrounded by rumors.</p><p>I do think that I’m a pretty incredible fighter. I’m good with a gun, I box almost daily. Madoc taught me how to fence and use knives as a kid. but Dain already had the three of them. What did he need me for? Maybe he personally requested me? But that would make even less sense? I suppose I would find out soon enough. </p><p>I turned off the shower after washing my hair and stepped out.</p><p>When I exited the bathroom I had to cross through the living room back to my bedroom.</p><p>I let out a noise somewhere between a scoff and a snort, “Really, Vivi?”</p><p>“What?” She exclaimed, her mouth full of sugary cereal.</p><p>“We watch that show happen in real-time,” I gestured to the TV where Vivi was watching reruns of Wicked Royals. “I still can’t get over that name. It’s ridiculous.” Vivi nodded absently, her eyes now refocused on the screen, where it was one of those one-person interviews. Elowyn was talking about some fight that Balekin and Dain had just gotten into.</p><p>“Anything good happening?” I joked.</p><p>She snorted, “Depends on your definition of good.”</p><p>I laughed (She knew my definition of good was definitely not that) and went into my room, leaving Vivi to her mindless watching.</p><p>I got dressed in a simple black outfit and pulled my hair up into a simple ponytail. It was boring, but it wasn’t like there was anybody I wanted to impress.</p><p>“Jude!” </p><p>“What?” I asked, exiting my room.</p><p>She waved her phone in my face, “We gotta go.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>When we arrived, Madoc was waiting for us. He ushered us along with quick words, “They’re filming already, so Vivi you go hang out behind the crew. Watch Elowyn, make sure nothing happens. Jude, I want you to meet Dain’s other bodyguards. Not all of them are in there because the others are with Dain, but meet them.”</p><p>He practically shoved me into Dain’s trailer and I only heard Vivi yell, “Good luck!” Before the door slammed closed.</p><p>I immediately took note of my surroundings and made a point of knowing obvious weapons and places to escape. (Comes with the territory if you live my life)</p><p>I turned to see them sitting in a makeshift circle on the floor, playing cards. Well, two of them. A woman and a man.</p><p>“I’m Jude,” I said, fighting the urge to shift uncomfortably.</p><p>They stared at me for a long time, unblinking and revealing no emotions.</p><p>Finally, the woman stood up and held her hand out, “Someday I might tell you my name,” She winked, “Call me Bomb.”</p><p>I flashed an uneasy smile at her but my eyes flicked back to the man, who also stood up and in an eerily similar fashion, offered his hand. “Roach,” His voice was gruff and it seemed like it rumbled through the trailer.</p><p>He tilted his head towards their discarded cards, “You play?”</p><p>“Depends on what it is we’re playing,” I said carefully. It seemed like the right answer if his slight nod meant anything.</p><p>“Anything,” Bomb said, “We’re just bored.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you out with Dain?” I cursed mentally. It was too bold. Too probing.</p><p>However, they didn’t seem offended by the question. “He usually only takes one of us with him and gives the others a job to do, but we don’t have anything.”</p><p>“Job?” I asked, but she didn’t respond, didn’t even acknowledge that I’d asked anything.</p><p>I was immediately on edge. I even felt my shoulders tense. Something wasn’t right here. </p><p>“Let’s sit,” Roach said. So we sat, we formed some kind of triangular circle. I could physically feel how tightly-drawn my body was. I was like a gazelle, I had no idea whether or not a predator was about to lunge. I detested that feeling.</p><p>As Bomb collected their previous cards and shuffled Roach turned towards me, “Tell us about yourself, Jude.”</p><p>“Your Madoc’s daughter, right?” Bomb asked.</p><p>I nodded, “He took us in when we were young.”</p><p>“When did you first meet the Greenbriar's?”</p><p>I hummed, “I met them all on separate occasions. Vivi knew Rhyia since grade school, so I knew her a little less than that. I met Elowyn and Caeila next, I had tried to run away from home, but I was seven so I didn’t make it quite as long as I’d hoped. It was winter and little me was lost and freezing when they stumbled across me in an alley. I’m still not sure what they were doing there but they recognized me and handed me over to my step-mother Oriana.”</p><p>“They didn’t ask any questions?” Bomb questioned.</p><p>“Nope, nothing. Just handed me over like I was some misplaced article of clothing.”</p><p>Roach whistled under his breath and I opened my mouth to tell them about my first time meeting Balekin when somebody banged on the trailer door. Bomb and Roach spared a quick glance at each other before standing up.</p><p>Roach peeked through the peephole and let out a noise between a groan, a laugh, and a curse.</p><p>Bomb looked at him questioningly and he just responded with, “It’s the crew.”</p><p>She sighed, then gestured for me to stand up, “Dain’s going somewhere, and it’s being filmed for the show. So it’s time to see what you got, newbie.”</p><p>I followed Bomb and Roach out the door. The Ghost joined our ranks as we moved through the yard. The trailers were all in the backyard of the huge Greenbriar palace-mansion, they didn’t want the cameras capturing them before they were ready. And in their bedrooms too?? Never. </p><p>It would have made sense to hang behind them, observe the way they moved, and the way they schooled their faces to reveal nothing. (It wasn’t hard to see how they’d warranted all the rumors) I, however, am an idiot. So I shoved my way until I was directly next to them, so when Dain’s eyes landed on me, I knew the predator had found me.</p><p>His eyes were cold but unnerving. He seemed to take in every detail about me, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It sent shivers up my spine. He was waiting for this gazelle to jump.</p><p>We held eye contact for only a breath before he turned around.</p><p>I didn’t jump.</p><p>“Newbie,” Dain said, not even looking at me. “Get your,” He paused as if searching for the right word, “Compatriots, some food from craft services or something. Be useful before we leave.”</p><p>When I hesitated he snarled. “Do I have to tell you twice? I’m giving a shot at being valuable. Use it.”</p><p>The three of them looked at me, Roach’s face was the only one I could read and it seems he was saying with his eyes, “We’ve all been where you are.” Though I doubted they had, not with him. </p><p>I balled my fists, digging my nails into my palms and pursing my lips in hopes of holding back the biting retort on the tip of my tongue. Oh, how I wanted to put this over-grown rich kid in his place. I knew I’d win in any sort of physical fight. But legally? He could destroy me. </p><p>So, I spun on my heel and stalked off towards where I knew there would be food.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>I stomped in, letting the door slam closed behind me, and banged my fist on the wall. I didn’t like him already. I hated anybody that talked to me as if they were miles above me. I hated the Greenbriar’s for their elitist attitude. I hated feeling so powerless. I hated my parents for dying. I hated Madoc for making-</p><p>“Jude Duarte, long time no see,” That voice. Despite the haze of anger in my mind, I knew that voice anywhere, that melodic lilt and seductive purr that seemed ingrained in him.</p><p>I turned around, slapping a scowl on my face, despite my urge to spill every feeling I had. Somehow, I knew there were some parts he would understand. “Carden Greenbriar, wish I could say it was a pleasure.”</p><p>He was sitting on the counter, his legs crossed in front of him. Although he was on a counter, he managed to look regal. His clothes, as always, were fashionable and worth more than my life.</p><p>He reached out with long, delicate fingers and plucked an apple out of a bowl. “Well, you could say it.” He smirked, “You’ve always been a pretty liar, Jude.” His rings and the golden highlights in his hair gleamed in the harsh, fluorescent light.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Thanks,” I strode forward and plucked the apple out of his hand. “And thanks for this.” I mock-saluted him with it and turned to leave, despite not completing my task, when he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.</p><p>“Haven’t you missed me, Jude?” I shrugged his hand off and shook my head in response. I wasn’t sure how he’d leaped off the counter so fast, but with him so close to me, I was reminded of how much taller he was.</p><p>“Come on,” He said, with an indecipherable look in his eyes. “Banter with me, my monster girl. Or have you changed that much?”</p><p>“I’m not your anything,” I spit.</p><p>“There she is.” And there was that damned smirk again.</p><p>“Do everyone a favor and rot in hell, Cardan.”</p><p>“Only if you come with me.” He bowed with a flourish and kissed my hand.</p><p>I shivered despite myself. “I’m going to heaven.”</p><p>He actually let out a laugh, “Really?”</p><p>“Probably not.” I shrugged.</p><p>“Like I said,” He grinned, “Pretty liar,” He purred again, making my toes curl in my boots.</p><p>I hated the way he made me feel. I hated the way I would think of the sharp lines of his face, and the sound of his actual laugh whenever I couldn’t fall asleep. God, I hated him.</p><p>I resisted the urge to spit in his face.</p><p>I maneuvered around him towards the rest of the snacks. “Your brother’s an ass.”</p><p>“I had no idea,” He drawled, voice dripping sarcasm.</p><p>“You’re not going to ask which one?” I slammed the fridge door closed and dumped my haul into a backpack that was sitting on the table.</p><p>“Nope. Greenbriar’s are good at being asses.”</p><p>I smiled at the definite tone in his voice. “Of course.”</p><p>I tossed the bag over my shoulder and made to leave when Cardan’s hand shot out. “Just a second, and I’ll let you get back to whatever servant’s task you were doing.”</p><p>I looked at him with such hatred I could feel it in my veins. He seemed to realize he struck a nerve and his grin could put the Cheshire cat out of business.</p><p>He held out his hand as if he wanted me to shake it. When he didn’t he let out a dramatic sigh and grabbed one of the bottles of wine that rested on a shelf near his head. </p><p>He saluted me with it, in a similar fashion to when I’d done the same with the apple.</p><p>“Until our next tête-à-tête, darling.” And, with a wink, he was out the door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“The Greenbriar's suck,” Was all I said as I threw myself face-down on our couch.</p><p>Vivi threw herself on top of me with a groan of assent.</p><p>I smiled despite being smushed in the cushions, “I feel validated.”</p><p>“What was that?” Taryn asked.</p><p>I yelped and Vivi jumped up from off of me.</p><p>Taryn was standing, leaning slightly against the kitchen island. She had a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Taryn!” Vivi threw herself at my twin. </p><p>When they separated Taryn looked at me, “Jude?” She asked softly.</p><p>I shook my head, hanging back. “Not yet,”</p><p>Taryn’s smile vanished and it looked like she was going to roll her eyes.</p><p>Vivi could sense the tension and took it upon herself to distract us, “Dad gave us jobs guarding individual Greenbriars.”</p><p>“Oh. How is that going?”</p><p>“About as well as you’d expect,” I said tightly. </p><p>“Okay,” Vivi said, exasperated. “Sit down, both of you. Let’s catch up and act like sisters.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to argue but Vivi cut me a scathing glance and I knew I couldn’t get out of this one.</p><p>The three of us sat on the couch. Vivi, relaxed, in-between Taryn and I. Taryn and I both sat board-straight, glaring at each other.</p><p>“So,” Vivi said, moving so Taryn couldn’t stare at me anymore, “What’s been happening with you since we last talked?”</p><p>“Well, Locke-” Oh god. I tuned her out but tuned back in when they looked at me like I should have an answer to a question.</p><p>I somehow managed to talk my way out of what was happening and escaped to my room.</p><p>I was ready for bed, laying and staring at my ceiling when my brain started spiraling.</p><p>There were so many things that would be expected of me. What if I messed up and somebody got hurt? What if I couldn’t succeed and get stuck working a boring 9 to 5 office job. I loved the rush I got working where I do. I, for some godforsaken reason, excelled in dirty politics. That’s how I felt fulfilled. I got used to fighting to survive as a child and now I can’t live any other way. Is that too deep? I’m thinking too much about this.</p><p>*buzz*</p><p>Cardan: I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early my monster girl ;)</p><p>Jude: I hate you</p><p>Cardan: I hate you too darling</p><p>Jude: You’re drunk aren’t you?</p><p>Cardan: How’d you know?</p><p>Jude: You’re always drunk</p><p>Cardan: Hurtful, Jude. Hurtful</p><p>I rolled my eyes and turned my phone off, my eyes heavy with exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II; My Sister's Getting Married and I get Drunk. It's a good system</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time I looked at Taryn all I could think about was the betrayal that came with discovering your twin was in a relationship with your boyfriend, and she had been for a while. I know that Vivi didn’t expect me to just ‘get over it’ but I could tell she wanted me to. She pushed me and Taryn as close together as she dared without risking my wrath as she called it. That gleam in her eyes when I would actually look Taryn in the eyes with something other than hate. She wanted her sisters back, I could understand that, but I doubted we could ever get back to where we were, once.</p><p>“Jude,” Taryn’s sing-song voice invaded my mind, curling around my brain and ruthlessly squeezing the sleep out of it.</p><p>Light flooded my eyes as she shoved my curtains open. “I noticed you didn’t wake up early like you always did.” Her mouth formed a delicate frown. I wanted to punch it.</p><p>“No,” I said, sitting up. “I didn’t have to go in today and recently I’ve been so exhausted I decided to sleep in,” I narrowed my eyes, “Until somebody ruined it.” </p><p>Taryn crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s my last day visiting, Jude. I thought you might want to spend it together.”</p><p>I just stared blankly at her.</p><p>Disappointment flashed across her face, “Fine. But hurry and get ready. I have news I’ve been scared to tell you, but Vivi convinced me I should.”</p><p>Now that caught my attention but I quickly schooled my face back to unconcerned.</p><p>Her mouth lifted slightly like she knew I wasn’t completely unaffected.</p><p>Without another word, she strode out of my room. I scowled at her back and stuck up my finger once she’d turned the corner.</p><p>I threw off the covers and reached for my phone.</p><p>I’d gotten a text from The Bomb.</p><p>Bomb: It’s been about a week since you started guarding Dain with us, we want to get closer. Come for drinks tonight.</p><p>	Jude: I have a sister thing tonight, I can’t.</p><p>My finger hovered over the send button before I pressed it. I don’t know why I didn’t accept. Going for drinks with them sounded like it would be much more fun than what was awaiting me at this very moment.</p><p>I groaned and tossed my phone on my bed, moving for my closet.</p><p>I walked towards the living room and was immediately assaulted. My little brother, Oak threw himself at me, wrapping his tiny arms around my hips.</p><p>“Hi, buddy,” I murmured.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, Jude!” I leaned down and picked him up, swinging him around my body, relishing in his giggles.</p><p>“Jude,” I set him down at the sound of Oriana’s voice. She stood in the doorway, eyes flitting in every direction like she was looking for the nearest exit. I knew the feeling. She pursed her lips. “The family is waiting.” Not our. Never our. She still didn’t like me. Hadn’t ever. She’d slowly warmed up to Taryn and even Vivi over the years but every time she was in a room alone with me she looked like she would rather claw her own eyes out.</p><p>I nodded, peering around her to see Vivi, Taryn, and Madoc in the living room. I wouldn’t ask why they were here. I wouldn’t give Oriana the satisfaction.</p><p>	I sat next to Vivi, pulling Oak into my lap. I didn’t miss the quick look Oriana shot me as she settled down, angled towards me as if to pull him away. I held him tighter.</p><p>	“Jude. I have something very big to tell you.” Taryn’s voice held a forced lightness.</p><p>	She shifted uncomfortably, twisting her hands in her lap, drawing my attention to them. Or more specifically, what was on them. A single finger, specifically.</p><p>	Something in me twisted. “You’re marrying him.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>	She nodded and I squeezed Oak. “Good for you.” I transported Oak onto Vivi’s lap, he went willingly, wrapping his arms around her neck as she tickled his sides.</p><p>	Even the sounds of his laughter and the humming of the furnace and every other appliance in our house could not help what felt like a deafening silence blanketing the room.</p><p>	I nodded to myself, making to stand. “Good for you,” I repeated. </p><p>	“The engagement party is in two weeks. I’d like for you to be there.” Her eyes shone as she looked up at me and that something twisted again.</p><p>“Sure.” I found myself saying. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>	Everyone was still staring at me so I announced, “I’m going to get breakfast from that cafe down the street.”</p><p>	“Bring me some scones!” Vivi called after me as I shoved my phone in my back pocket, threw my coat on, and walked out the door.</p><p>	“Sure!” I called back as I slammed the door closed behind me.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>	I sat in the cafe, at a table against the wall occasionally sipping my coffee and picking at my muffin.</p><p>	I didn’t love him. I’d figured that out pretty easily after the initial ordeal all went down. I was definitely more hurt by her betrayal than his. Actually, I was never that hung up over him. So why did I hate the idea of her marrying him so badly? Well, it wouldn’t. I took a deep breath forcing myself to do one of my best talents. I took my feelings and wrapped a thick wool blanket over them, rolled them over an invisible hill, and pushed them off the edge.</p><p>	I stabbed my muffin with a plastic fork and slumped in my seat, closed my eyes, and tried to let the classical music drown out the world.</p><p>	“My sweet nemesis,” A voice purred. “How lovely to see you here.”</p><p>	My eyes flew open, Cardan was standing above me.</p><p>	He grinned as my surprise morphed into a glare.</p><p>	He peered around the cafe carefully before shrugging off his coat, probably something Italian and worth more than my life, and sat down in the seat across from mine.</p><p>	My eyes lifted instinctively and I saw someone slide into a seat nearby. His security guard, probably. He followed my eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. “I couldn’t get rid of them all.”</p><p>	I rolled my eyes, “They’re here to protect you, you know.”</p><p>	“But you’re here,” He smirked. “You’re all the protection I need.”</p><p>	Something in my brain woke up. “I’m what you need protection from,” I snarled.</p><p>	“There she is.”<br/>
“What do you want, Cardan?”</p><p>	He lifted a hand to his heart and pouted. “Come on, dear. You can’t expect me to only be here because of you.”</p><p>	I raised my eyebrows and looked around the cafe, neutral tones, plants, a generally calm environment. I looked back at Cardan, glitter smeared across his eyelids, winged eyeliner painstakingly applied to perfection, midnight-black curls in disarray. Breath smelling of wine and something else I wasn’t sure I wanted to identify.</p><p>	I scoffed. “Right. This is definitely your scene.”</p><p>	He grinned again, “Not really yours either, Jude.”</p><p>	I shrugged, “I needed to escape.” I was shocked at the honesty and for a second it appeared he was too.</p><p>	“From what?” He asked.</p><p>	I rolled my eyes and stabbed my muffin again. He watched with a small smile. “Like you care.”</p><p>	“I do, actually.” He leaned forward, resting on his forearms and I found myself leaning slightly forward too. “Tell me your troubles.” He was close enough I could see his clear eyes. He was looking at me like he really did want to know, so I told him.</p><p>	“Taryn is marrying Locke.”</p><p>	“Yes.” He said. “This is news?”</p><p>	I furrowed my brows. “This isn’t?”</p><p>	“He told me he was going to do it quite a bit ago, but that doesn’t matter. Why does this trouble you?” Something I couldn’t decipher flashed across his face and his voice got tight. “Do you love him?”</p><p>	“What? No, of course not.”</p><p>	“Good, he’s not good enough for you.” The sincerity in his tone caught me off guard and I went quiet. He did too.</p><p>	We sat there in silence, watching each other. “Jude.” His voice was quiet.</p><p>	“Yes?”<br/>
“Be careful.”</p><p>	I sat up straighter, “What do you mean?”</p><p>	He glanced around, his eyes flitting from the security cameras to his own guard and back again. “With my brother.”</p><p>	“I can take care of myself.” </p><p>	“Maybe, but getting involved with him. With us, in the way that you are,” His voice was strained. “Just, be careful.”</p><p>	“What are you talking about?” I demanded.</p><p>	He sucked in a breath. “I can’t, Jude. Just,”</p><p>	He stood up and shrugged his coat back on. He hadn’t met my eyes, he was still watching everything and everyone around us.</p><p>	“Be careful. Or you’re going to get hurt. Badly.”</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>	Cardan’s warning stirred something in me, something that caused me to, as soon as he was out of the cafe with his security in tow, pick up my phone and text the Bomb.</p><p>	Jude: Is that offer for drinks still open?<br/>
Bomb: Definitely<br/>
Jude: Just tell me the time and place. I’ll be there.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>	“What made you decide to come?” Bomb - or, as I just found out, Lilliver - asked as I waved down the bartender for a refill.</p><p>	I shifted in my seat.</p><p>	“Nothing good, then?” Ghost - Garrett - asked.</p><p>	I looked at him and he grimaced, “Your body language is screaming at me.”</p><p>	I let out a noise between a laugh and a groan.</p><p>	“Spill, girlie.” Roach - Van - demanded.<br/>
“I just found out my twin sister is marrying my high school boyfriend.”</p><p>	Van whistled, low. </p><p>	“Damn,” Lilliver said.</p><p>	“Oh,” I said. “It gets worse.”</p><p>I explained to them how Locke had been with Taryn longer than he’d been with me, but the two of them were in a secret relationship. And Taryn knew about me and him the whole time.</p><p>	“How’d you find out?” Van’s speech was slurred as he leaned forward. He sloshed his drink and Lilliver slid away gracefully to avoid the spill. </p><p>	“Oh,” I sighed, resting my head in my hands and letting out a humorless laugh. “He told me.”<br/>
Garrett leaned forward then, eyebrows raising. “So he grew a conscience?” </p><p>I shook my head, rolling my eyes.”Of course not. He just thought he had me deep enough in his grasp that he could.” I brought my hand to my chest as if to contain the hiccup. It didn’t work. “He thought he could keep dating both of us.”</p><p>“What the fuck.” Lilliver said, Van and Garrett, echoing the sentiment.</p><p>“Wait,” Lilliver held up her hands in a pause motion. “I’m drunk so I’m kinda slow right now but, Locke.” She waved her fingers. “Isn’t that one of Cardan’s friends?”</p><p>Van looked like she’d just explained why the sky was blue. He looked at me for confirmation.</p><p>I nodded, taking a deep drink. “That’s how I met the Greenbriars. Cardan and I were in the same grade. Vivi and Rhyia are close.”</p><p>“So you were in the same circle?”</p><p>I laughed, “God no. Exact opposite ‘circles’. Cardan and I declared each other sworn enemies day one, Valerian and Nicasia despised me on sight and Locke for the most part had stayed out of it.”</p><p>“Until he decided to date you both just to see if he could.”</p><p>“Yeah,” I sighed.</p><p>	“Did Cardan and the others know?”<br/>
“Kind of?” I shrugged. “I’ve never been clear on how much Valerian knew. But, Nicasia found out he was dating one of us and told Cardan.” My voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “Neither of them liked it very much.” Van snorted. “Locke decided to out me and him to the school,” I waved my drink through the air. “We dated publicly for a little while and then at senior prom I found out what was going on with him and my sister. The rest is history.”</p><p>	Lilliver winced, “Prom?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah,” I said and grinned. “Great memories.”</p><p>	Garrett looked at me sympathetically, “I’m sure.”</p><p>	“Oh!” I declared, accidentally slapping Van in the arm, “I got into a physical fight with Taryn after, too.”</p><p>	“Did you win?” Lilliver asked and at my grin and smug nod she cackled. “Atta girl.”</p><p>	I hiccuped and set my drink down. “I’m going to dance,” I announced and wormed out onto the dance floor.</p><p>	I danced for what felt like hours, the music had burrowed into my blood, my bones. I couldn’t stop. People were passing me drinks and more that I can’t even remember. The world was a blur. Somewhere, I recognized familiar voices but I drowned everything out aside from the pumping in my ears.</p><p>	I know I threw up on some girl at some point because a high-pitched voice was yelling at me, I couldn’t make out a single word she said but almost immediately after a hand wrapped around my upper arm. “Come on, Jude. You have to go home.”</p><p>	I resisted but clearly, I wasn’t coordinated enough to fight back because their grip only tightened. “Stop fighting,” The voice hissed, pulling me through the groups of people, I opened my mouth to call out for someone, anyone but my voice was caught in my throat. “It’s just me.”</p><p>	“Cardan?” My voice came out in a whisper and the world sharpened. </p><p>	It was Cardan, he was holding me tight against him as we exited the club. He looked down at me with an indecipherable look in his eyes. “Some guys were watching you, and you'd already had enough to drink. I’m taking you home.” His voice was harsh.</p><p>	“I can take care of myself.” I spat, finding the strength to pull away from him, but he kept his hand on my arm.</p><p>	“I know you can, Jude.”</p><p>	"Dain's going to kill me for getting this drunk when I'm supposed to be on call isn't he?"</p><p>	Cardan's silence was answer enough.</p><p>	"Are you sure you don't love him?" Cardan asked suddenly.</p><p>	"Who?" I furrowed my brows. "Dain?"</p><p>	"Well, I certainly I hope you don't love Dain. But I'm talking about Locke."</p><p>	I tried to look at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'm sure. Why?"</p><p>	His grip tightened. "Getting basically blackout drunk the night you're told he's marrying your sister is on the more on the extreme side of the scale."</p><p>	I laughed despite myself. "I don't love Locke. But even if I did, why do you care?"</p><p>	"I don't," He snarled.</p><p>	I hummed, "You can let go of me now, I can walk." </p><p>	He snorted, "Sure you can." Suddenly he released my arm and I stumbled, throwing my arms out for balance.</p><p>	Cardan crossed his arms, watching me, amused while I stumbled on the sidewalk like an infant.</p><p>	I flipped him off but it was the wrong move. It took my concentration from keeping upright and I stumbled sideways just enough to slam into a streetlight.</p><p>	I winced and my hand flew to my head. Cardan stepped forward slowly but lunged when my knees buckled and I collapsed.</p><p>	"That's going to be a wicked bruise," He grinned down at me.</p><p>	My eyes were heavy as he swept me into his arms, “I’ll kill you. You and I both know I can.”</p><p>	I felt myself being lowered into his car but he didn’t let go. Settling us both into the backseat, I felt his laugh more than I heard it. “I know, Jude.”</p><p>	The last thing I heard before I passed out was him giving his personal driver my address.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III; You Ever Just Shoot Yourself? No? Me either....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jude! How are you feeling?” Lilliver’s voice was way too loud for so early in the morning.</p><p>	I’d just arrived, after a lovely morning filled with throwing up, Vivi’s barely contained laughter and voicemails from Madoc yelling at me to show up at work.</p><p>	I threw myself down next to Garett on the couch and glared at her, “This is your fault.” I pointed a finger at her and glared.</p><p>	Van snorted, “You’re the one who decided to get that drunk. We had nothing to do with that.”</p><p>	“She invited me out, ergo, she is to blame.”</p><p>	“That makes sense,” Garett said sarcastically and I turned my glare on him, a jolt of satisfaction running through me when he actually edged away with his hands raised in defense.</p><p>	“So,” Van started, his eyes gleaming with laughter, “Baby Greenbriar was the one who brought you home, huh?”</p><p>	I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, Cardan drove me home.”</p><p>	“Anything you want to share with the class?” I didn’t like his tone at all.</p><p>	“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You said that you two despise each other?” Lilliver reminded me, sitting down on my other side.</p><p>“We do.” I said with a snarl, “I wouldn’t be all that broken up about it if I never have to see him again.”</p><p>None of them responded and I felt like I had to justify myself. “I didn’t ask for him to drive me home.”</p><p>Garrett opened his mouth but was interrupted when Lilliver’s phone rang.</p><p>“It’s Dain.” She said, hurrying to answer it.</p><p>Garrett, Van, and I all went stiff, watching her face as she answered. Despite her sitting right next to me I couldn’t hear Dain, only her occasional yes, or no sirs.</p><p>When she hung up she met Van’s eyes before looking at Garett, avoiding me entirely. “He wants her in it.”</p><p>Van leaned forward, brows furrowed. “She’s so new.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“How much does he want us to tell her?” Garrett asked.</p><p>The three of them were acting like I wasn’t there and, honestly, it was pissing me off.</p><p>I moved to ask what exactly it was when Lilliver spoke again, “We’re not telling her anything. He is.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>	“Is anybody going to tell me what the hell is happening?”</p><p>	I felt like I’d been asking that question for hours, despite Dain’s call only being 10 minutes ago. It didn't help that none of them were answering me.</p><p>	Their silence was making me nervous, what was it I was about to be 'in'? The Greenbriar's were a family of narcissistic, rich air-heads but here were Garrett, Van, and Lilliver acting like I was about to find out they needed a new hitwoman, it was unsettling.</p><p>	I was still sitting on the couch, at Garrett and Lilliver's insistence. They'd left to accompany Dain from the Greenbriar mansion to where we were meeting to talk. Van and I were the only two left in the trailer, and he was pacing the length of the tiny room. He looked worried.</p><p>	As I opened my mouth to question this entire situation again he halted, turning to face me and raising a hand to quiet me.</p><p>	"Look, Jude," Van said finally, taking pity on me. "I know you think the Greenbriar's are all shallow and mindless, but there is so much you don't know about them." I felt annoyance shoot through me, he was acting like I was some stupid child. "How they got so much power and money. How so unlike the personas they display on the show are from the calculating creatures underneath. They got their power, Jude." He held out a hand to help me up. I didn't take it.</p><p>He moved towards the door and before he opened it he spoke so quietly I strained to hear him.</p><p>	"You're about to learn what they do to keep it."</p><p>	The room suddenly became twenty degrees cooler.<br/>~~~~</p><p>Van and I arrived before Dain and the others did. </p><p>	It was a small house, only a few miles from the trailers and hidden behind a small forest. I wondered what was taking them so long to get here as Van swung the door open.</p><p>	My first thought was how weird this was. A three-room house. The main room, the one we were currently in, a table with chairs, a singular bookcase filled with bins and containers, and no real signs of life aside from the barren kitchen tucked in a corner. The next room was curtained off. The third room was a tiny bathroom.</p><p>	Van closed the door behind me and sat heavily in one of the chairs. He looked at me when I made no movement and gestured to the chair next to him.</p><p>	"Sit." A dry laugh, "Stay awhile."</p><p>	"Van," I said quietly, my voice still echoing in the room. "What is this place."</p><p>	He sighed, "The 'war room'." The what? "We have all our meetings with Dain here."</p><p>	"Why not just at the trailers? Or the mansion? Or literally anywhere else?" </p><p>	He met my eyes, voice so serious it startled me. "Anybody could be listening there."</p><p>What. The. Fuck. This is insanity. Van was acting like these were secrets worth more than my life. Like the Greenbriar's were harboring some kind of dark and even deadly secret.</p><p>The door opened and Van stood up, bowing his head as Dain entered. </p><p>“Sir,” Van said, motioning to an empty chair. Dain sat, his eyes never leaving me.</p><p>	His gaze made me feel gross like it was coating my skin in a layer of filth I couldn't get rid of.</p><p>	Lilliver and Garrett sat down, Lilliver shooting me an encouraging look, Garrett not looking at me at all.</p><p>	"I heard you're a clever liar, Jude."</p><p>	I raised my eyebrows, meeting his probing gaze, "Am I?"</p><p>	"You're good at fighting?"</p><p>	"Why don't you find out?"</p><p>	Lilliver, Van, and Garrett all looked at me, their eyes open wide.</p><p>	Dain's voice got dangerously low, "Don't talk to me like that. It won't end well for you. I promise."</p><p>	Van's hand wrapped around my upper arm, forcing me to break Dain's gaze.</p><p>	"What do you about them?" Dain asked, gesturing to the three of them.</p><p>I didn't know what to say. His tone told me that whatever I said would not be the right answer. That I wasn't going to impress him.</p><p>	"I don't know exactly what they do for you," I ceded. I hated giving him that but it seemed like the only right answer.</p><p>	"What they do for me?" He leaned forward, towards me. "They do whatever I tell them to. You do whatever I tell you to, isn't that right."</p><p>	I stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>	He grinned, "It's not that hard to understand. You do whatever I want, whenever I want. And you never question me. Understood?" </p><p>	I didn't respond and he lunged across the table, grabbing my arm and squeezing tight enough to bruise. "If you repeat anything that is said in this room, to anybody, ever-" He trailed off, tightening his grip.</p><p>I nodded, it was the only thing I could do. I was sure I could fight him, but from the way Dain had been acting with the others, I doubted they would fight on my side.</p><p>He released my arm, leaning back, reclining in the chair in a way that reminded me too much of Cardan.</p><p>"I need you to do something for me. But first, I suppose you need to know some background."</p><p>Lilliver looked to Dain, once he nodded she spoke, "We do anything to help Dain. With anything."</p><p>"Our main objective is to allow him to keep his power within the family," Van said.</p><p>"There are a lot of things happening within my family that are not within the public eye," Dain said, eyes scrutinizing every move I made in my seat. "My father is sick." I raised my eyebrows, Eldred hadn't seemed sick every time I'd seen him. Granted, it was only on the show, I haven't seen him in person in a long time.</p><p>"Which means the Greenbriar's are all out for each other." Garrett said, "We are fighting to be sure Dain comes out on top of that fight."</p><p>	I furrowed my eyebrows and held my hands up, "What do you gain in you 'come out on top'?"</p><p>"My family has their fingers in a lot of different pies," Dain said, "A lot of power in a lot of different communities. A lot of connections, and a lot of dirty money." He raised his eyebrows like he knew I understood what exactly he meant.</p><p>"From what?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know. </p><p>Dain shrugged casually, "Blackmail, the occasional 'disappearance', drugs and the like."</p><p>I froze. I'd assumed as much but I still didn't like the sound of 'occasional disappearance'. “No,” I said, standing. “No, I’m out. This is insane.” I gestured to them, “You are all insane and I’m leaving. Find someone else to do your dirty work.” I spat at Dain. “If you even need one. You’ve got three people who for some reason are wrapped around your finger.”</p><p>I walked towards the door when an arm shot out and stopped me. I whirled, attempting to knock Garrett’s feet out from under him. He lept back bringing an arm up to deflect my punch. We fought for what must have been only a minute before Van and Lilliver helped him wrangle me. </p><p>	My struggle was futile, they had me pinned.</p><p>	Dain strode forward, unaffected as ever. He stuck two fingers under my chin pulling my head up. He scanned my face before purring, “Feisty,”</p><p>	I resisted the urge to spit at him. With Lilliver, Garrett and Van undoubtedly all armed and definitely willing to take me down if Dain even raised a finger, that wouldn’t end well for me.<br/>	“Do you care about your family, Jude?” He asked. “What are their names again?”</p><p>He dropped my chin and went to sit back down. They forced me back into my chair before Garrett and Lilliver sat down themselves, Van was at my back, ready to tackle me if so much as blinked wrong in Dain’s direction.</p><p>	He held up his hands as if he had counted to ten, “Madoc and Oriana.” He put two fingers down. “Vivienne and her girlfriend. Heather right?” Two more fingers. How did he know- “Your weaker other half, Taryn, of course.” Another finger. Cue a low growl at me. “And that adorable little brother of yours. Oak. Imagine what I could have done to them if you decide to tell anybody what happened here. Imagine it, Jude.” I saw red, shooting forward in my seat. </p><p>	I wasn’t fast enough, Van reached out and caught me, tugging me forcefully back against the chair. I struggled against him until a click. It was quiet, but there was no mistaking it.</p><p>	I leaned back a little more and my suspicions were confirmed. This absolute motherfucker had pulled a gun on me.</p><p>	Dain grinned, “So, Jude. Tell me. What are you going to do? It doesn’t seem to me like you have very many options.”<br/>~~~~~~<br/>"The biggest threat to Dain is Balekin." Van had sat down, leaving me alone in my seat. Dain had instructed him to leave it on the table and he’d done so. Resting his hand on top of it. Right in my line of sight, where I couldn’t forget about it. Not like I’d forget even if he put it away.</p><p>Lilliver was talking now as if what had just happened was just a fever dream. They were explaining to me more what was happening. Not like it was really helping.</p><p>His lip curled in distaste, "Elowyn is my father's not-so-secret favorite as I'm sure you know." I nodded. "But she doesn't want it. None of my sisters do, for their own individual reasons. But, Balekin wants it."</p><p>	They didn't even mention Cardan.</p><p>	This was insane. There was no way they did what my wild imagination was acting like they do. I'm being dramatic. This isn’t really happening.</p><p>	"Prove yourself," Dain said suddenly.</p><p>	The intensity in his tone startled me, "What?"</p><p>	"You know things now. But I want you to prove you aren't going to run to any of my family and tattle." He stood up and walked around the table until he was towering directly above me. "Would you kill for me, Jude?" His voice was soft.</p><p>	I didn't answer. How the hell was I supposed to answer. Well, I knew what he wanted me to say.</p><p>	"I don't think there's anyone for her to kill right now, sir." Lilliver's was an angel. A perfect angel trying to save me from whatever was going to happen if she hadn't. Dain and I both looked at her.</p><p>	He sighed, very dramatically, and Jude was reminded again that he was Cardan's brother.</p><p>	"I suppose you're right." Suddenly he held his hand out. “Give me that gun.”</p><p>	"Sir?" He asked. Van and Lilliver looked just as confused but he didn't respond.</p><p>	Garrett pulled a gun out of his pocket and I edged away as Dain flicked the safety off.</p><p>	He motioned for me to take it, "Shoot yourself."</p><p>	"What?" Van asked. Lilliver made a distressed choking noise.</p><p>	I evaluated him and the situation. The soft sunlight filtering in through the small window above the kitchen, reflecting off Dain's golden hair. He was haloed, almost like an angel. An angel with his own cadre of spies against his own family, who have undoubtedly done unspeakable things for him. An angel holding out a gun and instructing me to shoot myself with a bored expression. </p><p>	I stood up, he was taller than me but I stretched until I could almost meet him. He wasn't kidding. He wanted me to shoot myself, and I had a sinking feeling that was the least of what was going to happen to me. What I was going to do.</p><p>	I took the gun, bouncing it in my hand, getting a feel for it. "Where?"</p><p>	His eyes flashed with what, if I didn't know better, might have been admiration. “Your arm will be fine.”</p><p>	I held the gun up, pointing it at my opposite arm. What. The. Fuck. Was I doing? This is insanity, that was all I could think about, it was running through my brain on loop.</p><p>	Then I squeezed.</p><p>	The shot echoed, bouncing around like a scream in a canyon. I don’t know if I screamed, I don’t know how they reacted initially. I do know, however, that to this day, in a small cabin tucked away from everyone there’s a bloodstain on the floor, right under a thick oak table. A girl died there. A girl whose biggest concern was fighting her adopted father about having to be in the same room as her high school nemesis. A girl that wasn’t going to come back.</p><p>Lilliver was holding a cloth against my arm, muttering something to herself. I refused to blackout. That would be showing too much weakness.</p><p>	We were on the floor of the cabin. They were crouched over me. I had no idea where Dain had gone, and even though I should, I didn’t really care.</p><p>	“You’ll be fine, Jude. I know how to take care of a gunshot wound.” Despite what had happened today, I didn’t fight her. I didn’t trust her. But I didn’t fight her.</p><p>	“You did good. You did good.” Garrett’s voice was almost indistinguishable from the rush in my head.</p><p>	My ears were filled with water that was soaking into my brain. It was going to come bubbling out of my mouth, my nose. I was going to drown within my own body.</p><p>	Van’s hand wrapped around mine. “Welcome to the Shadows.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this even good?? Not feeling very confident about this, it always seems better in my head</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Some Attempted Breaking and Entering ft. Nicasia being Nicasia and I hate her :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god I did it. I wrote a thing for this thing!! You guys are def getting other writing things from me this week but idk what it'll be bc apparently my brain is god and works in mysterious ways (is that offensive?)</p><p>Significant lack of Cardan today and I apologize for that but he will deffo be in the next part (if you've read the end of this then you know)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow,” I deadpanned.</p><p>Oriana looked up at me, mouth pinched at the edges, “Jude.” She had the way of saying my name (always has) that perfectly conveyed her distaste at my existence and scolding me for whatever I had done.</p><p>We were in Vivi and I’s apartment, Oriana had me propped on the counter while she adjusted my sling and bandages. Every time she saw the injury she grimaced in disgust, which meant that was her only current expression.</p><p>“When Vivi does this it’s much quicker,” I muttered, crossing my ankles and swinging my legs against the counter.</p><p>“Well, Vivi has had weeks of doing this for you.” Oriana pulled the bandage tighter and my ‘ow’ wasn’t deadpan anymore.</p><p>I didn’t think she was going to speak again but she did, “Training,” She scoffed. “I can’t believe you injured yourself so severely.” She looked up at me, “But at least it wasn’t a gunshot wound. At least your life isn’t as dangerous as that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” I agreed. Lying always has been my specialty.</p><p>Oriana pressed her lower body into my legs to keep me still against the counter. “Stop banging, you’re going to dent or chip it.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and her grip tightened on my arm before she released me entirely.</p><p>“All done.”</p><p>I rolled my shoulder as best I could, “Great.”</p><p>Oriana stepped back and I hopped off the counter. Grabbing my jacket and slinging it over my available shoulder I called back to Oriana, “I’m going to work, Dain needs me.”</p><p>I was two steps from the front door when Oriana caught me by the shoulder. “Tayrn’s engagement party is tomorrow night,” She said it like I hadn’t been thinking about it since it was announced.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” I grinned at her, “I’ll be there to make everyone’s life hell.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Jude,” Lilliver waved her hand in front of my face. “You’re spacing. Everything good?”</p><p>“What? Oh, yeah. It’s just…”</p><p>“The party.” Garrett said, matter of factly.</p><p>I gave him a look. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“Well lucky for you, you’ll be spending the whole time on a job,” Garrett said. Van and Lilliver winced.</p><p>“What?” I asked, meeting Garrett’s eyes. He didn’t flinch away from the harsh edge to my voice, the undoubtedly even harsher look in my eyes.</p><p>“Dain wanted us to tell you,” Van said, raising his voice as the music caught a crescendo.</p><p>We were in some day club that was clearly only for rich people. Sitting at a table tucked in a dark corner, watching as Dain mingled amongst the crowd. Shadows in the shadows, I mused. Weirdly appropriate.</p><p>I wasn’t sure who it was, but someone had rented the place and filled it with the highly respected, feared, higher-ups. Dain had heard about the event and invited himself, using the situation to make connections, and further the ones he already had.</p><p>He’d dragged us with him, of course. It was 11 at night, I was supposed to be curled on the couch with Vivi, eating ice cream out of the tub and watching Criminal Minds or beating up the punching bag in my room until my knuckles had split, even through the bandages and I couldn’t feel my arms. It depended on my mood.</p><p>But Lilliver had called me, said Dain needed his shadows, and that Garrett was waiting outside my apartment building. He had been. I have no idea how he got my address, but I’d refused to let him be my ride. He was too unpredictable, I couldn’t give him that blind faith. So I’d yelled to Vivi that my bike was out of gas and I needed hers and I’d pay her back for the miles, took her keys, and trailed behind Garrett’s car. And now, here we were.</p><p>I was nursing a glass of whiskey, mostly to calm my nerves as I followed Dain with my eyes, watching everyone who got too close to him.</p><p>“You don’t think anybody would try anything?” I’d asked when I got here, sliding in next to Lilliver in the booth.</p><p>“Someone’s done it before.” Van had muttered grimly.</p><p>I arched a brow, “What happened to them?”</p><p>Van just looked at Garrett, who was eyeing everyone and everything like they all had guns and were about to start shooting people.</p><p>I got the message and hadn’t inquired further.</p><p>“What does he want me to do?” I asked now.</p><p>“Locke’s a friend of Cardan’s.”</p><p>“I’m aware.”</p><p>Garrett rolled his eyes and I glared at him.</p><p>Resting my forearms on the table and leaning forward until I was closer to Van I said, “But Dain isn’t worried about Cardan taking the power, is he?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But,” Lilliver cut in. “Locke has been seen with Madoc and Balekin. Being with Madoc isn’t that weird-”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” I interrupted.</p><p>“But Locke is going to be Madoc’s son-in-law. How is that weird?” Garrett asked, tearing his gaze from Dain.</p><p>“Madoc hates Locke, he isn’t very happy about Taryn marrying him.”</p><p>“For what he did to you?” Van asked.</p><p>I snorted, “You’re overestimating him. Nah, he just thinks Locke is a stuck-up prick who doesn’t deserve everything he has.”</p><p>“Fair,” Lilliver murmured and I nodded my agreement.</p><p>“But Balekin?”</p><p>I shook my head, “You don’t know Madoc like I do. If he’s talking to Balekin and it’s not about just security stuff? It can’t be good. Throw Locke into the equation and anything could happen.”</p><p>“Great,” Van drawled with an exasperated eye roll.</p><p>“So, Jude,” Lilliver asked after a moment of silence. “You have a good outfit, right?”</p><p>~~~<br/>A few hours later, I was sitting on my couch, crossing and uncrossing my legs, waiting for Vivi to be finished getting ready.</p><p>“Viv!” I yelled.</p><p>“Patience is a virtue!” She screeched back from the bathroom.</p><p>“Anybody that has time for patience is wasting their life,” I muttered to myself, trying to relax back into the couch unsuccessfully.</p><p>I was too stiff all over, shoulders tight, leg muscles straining as I dug the soles of my heels into the carpet as if trying to keep myself on the ground. I curled my fingers into the plush cushion of the couch.</p><p>I was wearing a gold dress and matching heels, a small handgun strapped to one thigh, a knife on the other. The slits up the legs of my dress would allow me to retrieve them but kept them hidden enough from prying eyes.</p><p>Vivi was taking too long. I rose slowly from my place on the couch and walked to the bathroom. Some Taylor Swift was playing from the Bluetooth speaker perched precariously on the windowsill and Vivi swayed to the beat, slivers of dying sunlight curling in through the window to wind around her gold curls. She was touching up her mascara so she didn’t look at me when I entered.</p><p>“I know I’m taking forever, but you should be thanking me for not making you go too early.” I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorway, not saying anything in response.</p><p>Suddenly Taylor’s voice cut off as Vivi’s phone rang. “Can you get that?” She asked me, but I was already reaching for it. I had to twist my arm half under her upper body to get to the other side of the countertop but I eventually reached it and glanced at the caller ID.</p><p>“Heather,” I said.</p><p>Vivi looked away from the mirror to blink at me and I took that as my cue to answer.</p><p>“Hey, Heather,” I said.</p><p>“Jude?”</p><p>“Yeah. Vivi’s busy being narcissistic so you get to talk to me instead.”</p><p>Heather’s laugh sounded like a fairy. “That’s alright, you’re not bad to talk to.”</p><p>“Thanks for lying to me,” I replied, leaning against the doorway again. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I just knew the engagement party was soon and figured I’d talk to Vi now before she gets too drunk to do anything.”<br/>I snorted, “That’s a very fair assessment. We would’ve been at the party already but Vivi is taking forever.” The last word was louder and Vivi stuck her middle finger up at me without even turning to face me.</p><p>Vivi finally set down the mascara wand and turned to me with her hands on her hips before making a toddler-esque grabbing motion.</p><p>“Well Vivi’s finally done getting ready, but she wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Heather snorted, “Nice. Well, have fun at the party, Jude.”</p><p>It was my turn to snort.</p><p>Heather’s voice got softer, “It’ll all be fine. You don’t have to stay for very long, and maybe you can find something to distract yourself with.” Oh, I have something to do, alright.<br/>“Thanks,” I muttered before handing Vivi the phone.<br/>“Hey, baby,” Vivi said immediately and I shook my head. She stuck her tongue out at me before turning away and I took that as my cue to leave the bathroom.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>I was physically unable to stay still.</p><p>Vivi and I didn’t own a real car, so we’d called an Uber, and sitting in the backseat, I was doing everything but stay still. Vivi kept side-eyeing me when she glanced away from her phone, but she hadn’t said anything.</p><p>I was bouncing my leg, tapping a rhythm on the door of the car, the seatbelt, the seat below me, my arms.</p><p>Vivi paused in her texting, probably to Heather, to clamp a hand on my knee. It didn’t do much to actually stop my movements but it got me to look at her. “Why are you so nervous?”</p><p>“I’m not,” I said stiffly and turned away.</p><p>Vivi sighed and took her hand off my knee. “You can talk to me, Jude.” She whispered.</p><p>I didn’t respond.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Locke lived in a mansion. I’d been there before but it was still impressive. What took away a bit of that was that I knew he hadn’t worked for it. He was just a rich kid, born and raised. Like all the others that had looked down on me my entire life.</p><p>He fit in with Cardan.</p><p>Vivi thanked our Uber driver as we stepped out of the car onto the winding stone pathway leading up to the front door.</p><p>As the car sped off Vivi linked her arm through mine and yanked me forward to start walking to the door.</p><p>“Stop looking at the house like it murdered your cat,” Vivi muttered, her arm tightening briefly around mine.</p><p>I tried to school my scowl into something more neutral. It wasn’t easy.</p><p>“We’re here for Taryn,” Vivi continued, “You might not even have to see him, or them together at all.”</p><p>I nodded mechanically as my eyes drifted to the window on the second floor that I knew belonged to Locke’s bedroom. Would he keep his secrets locked in there? Taryn could get in there, so maybe not, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>Some servants pushed open the door to let us inside and Vivi and I froze in the doorway. It looked like some kind of fancy 1800s ball, but with smaller dresses.</p><p>“Is that Elowyn?” Vivi whispered. I followed her gaze. It was, indeed, Elowyn Greenbriar in all her glory, perched near a huge window as if preparing to leap out and make a run for it soon. She was eyeing everyone with that look of judgment that seemed to be a Greenbriar birthright, looking more expensive than Locke’s mansion itself.</p><p>“I didn’t think she and Locke were that close.”</p><p>“It’s not just her,” I realized, as my eyes fell on Cealia, who was worming her way through the crowd of people to reach her sister.</p><p>But Vivi had noticed something else. “Nicasia’s here,” She hissed. “And she’s headed this way.”</p><p>Vivi and I’s arms were still linked so I tugged lightly and dragged us deeper into the house and crowd of people, effectively disappearing from Nicasia’s line of sight.</p><p>I wasn’t ready to deal with her quite yet.</p><p>I breathed deeply through my nose and snatched a glass of champagne off a tray nearby, scanning the room.</p><p>How could I slip away and snoop without being detected?<br/>“Hey, Jude.” I tightened my grip on my flute of champagne and turned to face Nicasia. Her expression wasn’t pleasant, so I didn’t bother trying to act pleased to see her, either.</p><p>“Nicasia,” God. Why did she have to be so pretty, a long, flowing dress that was so many different shades of blue, I couldn’t even count them. It looked like it was tailored to fit her-it probably was, actually. It rippled as she moved, like ocean waves on the shore. Her hair was loose for the most part, aside from a few intricate braids woven in that she had curled around a single finger.</p><p>She plucked the champagne from my hand and sipped leisurely. It made my blood boil.</p><p>“I figured you’re one of the few people who hates being here as much as I do.”</p><p>I grudgingly nodded and her answering grin was sharp.</p><p>“Why are the Greenbriars here?” I blurted before I could think better of it.</p><p>Nicasia blinked at me before responding. “Because they’re Greenbriars. They do whatever they want when they want.”</p><p>It wasn’t a real answer and I had a feeling that she wasn’t just being difficult; she didn’t know, and hated that she didn’t know.</p><p>Well, Nicasia and I had something in common.</p><p>“Are they all here?” I asked.</p><p>She shook her head, “Balekin was here for a total of fifteen minutes before he vanished somewhere,” She gestured vaguely, lips turned down in disgust. “I haven’t seen Dain anywhere, but the girls are here. And Cardan,” She added, pretending like it was an afterthought.</p><p>My gaze automatically shot into the crowd, taking note of every face. But none of them were Cardan.</p><p>“Do you love Locke?” She asked scornfully.</p><p>“Do you?” I shot back, like we were third graders.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I’d rather crawl naked over glass.”</p><p>“Then you have my answer.”</p><p>She just looked at me for a beat</p><p>Nicasia drained the glass and thrust it back into my hand. She gave me a final judging once over before strutting off in the other direction.</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>The next half hour was nothing but mingling; I had to make it clear I was here, that I supported this. After Nicasia had left me alone, I gritted my teeth and dove into the cage of hungry sharks.</p><p>I slipped back into the darkness, listened to aristocrats talk to each other, pretending they were all above each other and felt the weight of the gun shifting under my dress; the cold metal pulsed like it was branding me.</p><p>I pretended I was one of them; the lies felt warm and comforting on my tongue, honey on a warm summer afternoon.</p><p>The realization hit me like a truck: I couldn't entirely blame this on the Shadows' crash course training these past few weeks. I had always had the capacity for this; lying and manipulating and scheming came as effortlessly to me as breathing. I had been born for this. The thought should've been terrifying, but it settled beneath my heart, caged in my ribs with a comforting weight that couldn't be ignored.</p><p>“Excuse me,” I murmured and slipped away from the group I’d been attempting to charm.</p><p>Balekin hadn’t resurfaced and I wasn’t stupid enough to think he’d left the party entirely so as I slid along the walls of the second floor of Locke’s mansion, I kept my ears and eyes tuned to catch any and all movements.</p><p>Locke’s office.</p><p>Yes!<br/>I glanced around, feeling like I was in some kind of cliche mafia movie before attempting to turn the door handle. Locked. Okay. Not great. I could work with it though.</p><p>Being Madoc’s daughter and Vivienne Duarte’s sister gave me access to an arsenal of weird abilities to use in a pinch.</p><p>I reached up to my hair before remembering I didn’t pull it up, so I turned my attention to my clutch, hoping there was a bobby pin or paper clip or something in there.</p><p>I’d let my guard down.</p><p>I heard his uneven steps coming towards me too late.</p><p>“My sweet nemesis,” Cardan slurred. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>